


Seduction

by Quiet_Shadow



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Slash, twisted relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Shadow/pseuds/Quiet_Shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hates him. He loves him. He would like to be able to reject him. But once you’re caught in his web, there’s no way you will ever escape him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> An old story of mine I went around and translated. It wasn't betaed (or at least I don't think so), so I'm sorry if you find any mistakes.  
> Enjoy!

_Will you dare?_

He would like to say no. Really, he’d like to. But only one glance at the body lying languidly on the futon, shoulders bared, and a glance at the provocative and ironic smile the man is offering him, and he knows he has already lost the battle long before it had even started.

“Well, will you not come and take me?”

That voice… that damned voice… Caressing, almost begging… Amused, incredibly seductive, rolling the words sweetly, nagging at him, arousing his interest and his desire… A part of his mind can’t help but scream at him that that voice is dangerous, but the other is only more excited by the danger she represents

_Will you dare?_

The other man is amazingly beautiful for a man. A pale, mysterious creature, with piercing eyes, seemingly so easy to break and vulnerable, with what seems to be an innocent mind. But that apparent weakness is only an illusion. He knows far too well the strength hidden behind those white hands, he knows far too well how each muscles of that beautiful body have been shaped by long, rigorous days of training, by long and hard fights where their owner always won. He knows that behind those icy eyes, intelligence and cunning lurk.

Cunning he shamelessly uses in this little perverse game of seduction.

He feels unsettled, unable to move, silly even.  
And the other just laugh at seeing him so undecided and uneasy, but unable to turn back and leave the room.

_Will you dare?_

Oh, he hates him! He hates how haughty he gets, with his provocative beauty, his alluring moves. He knows how to titillate him, how to force him to react to his little seduction game. And the other is fully aware of that.

One more reason for which he will not allow him to escape his web.

Always smiling, but now smiling more like a predator, he starts to spread his thighs, while slowly licking his fingers in a very suggestive way. The spectacle is… he doesn’t know how to describe it. But his unease has migrated, and he can feel his lower body react to the show, and what is worse is that the other noticed.  
It was what he had been seeking from the very start, after all. Propping himself on an elbow, letting his silky kimono slide further off his already bared shoulder, he calls to him.

“Hmm, are you just going to stand here for long? Or are you going to do something about it?”

His hand reaches almost absentmindedly for the erection that start to get really noticeable under his clothes.  
And he blushes, knowing his body had definitely betrayed him this time, that there is no way back from now on, if there ever was one to begin with, which is doubtful.

_Will you dare?_

He kneels near the other young man, his breath shortening, and without even meaning it, his hands go to spread the two parts of the bright fabric, denuding a pale, almost snowy in color, chest, on which two pink nipples stand out.

He’s too weak-willed to resist the temptation to take one in his mouth, and after a few moments of inner battle, he bend down. A hand come to slide in his hair while his teeth and tongue play and caress his (almost) lover’s torso, making him moan and cries in contentment. A little.

He eventually stops when he feels the other man legs bind themselves around his waist. The pale man is smiling, always with that provocative smile of his. 

_Will you dare?_

He nervously licks his lips, unable to move. Obviously, waiting for the next move doesn’t please the other man, who starts unbinding the belt of his kimono. He weakly tries to stop him. His hands comes to cover the ones of his seductor.

“W… Wait, I…”

Lips briskly cover his own, muffling and cutting off his protests, and he can only stay silent as a hot tongue start to play with his own. Barely for a minute. Just enough to titillate him, incite him to continue, to do it again; not enough, not nearly enough for him to be satisfied by the too brief contact.

The other man is looking at him with some discontentment in his eyes, and when he finally speaks, his voice lashes like a whip, and he’s not surprised to hear the barest hint of anger.

“Undress yourself, or let me undress you, but don’t you dare ask me to wait.

So hard and cold… like a blade.

He doesn’t move and doesn’t protest anymore when the belt is taken off, when those white hands with long fingers come to play with his pubic hairs, before drifting a bit lower, starting to touch him everywhere, making him react to the pleasurable touch. His cheeks are burning in shame and pleasure. How can he, a warrior, be reduced to… that? That weak, mindless toy without any pride, just good enough to be used for sex, unable to fly away?

A hand catch him by the chin. Icy eyes dive into his owns.  
He feels like an insect about to fall into a web, just as he meets face to face with the spider who’s going to take pleasure in devoring him.

“Take me.”

_Will you dare?_

An order that suffer no contradiction, not the loving words of a true lover, like he would have wanted.

A surge of heat, of shame, of rage, overtake him then.

He’s a warrior, one of Arago-sama General, a powerful Warlord! Not a weak-willed slave that will obey anything asked of him!

He hates him! Him and his smug smile!

He’s not a toy with which one can play before throwing him away. He’s an human being, mostly, and he has feelings. But does the other man even cares about it? No. Never for a moment. His personal pleasure is the only thing that matter to him.

It always was like that. Each one of their ‘private meeting’ is similar to the previous one. A game where he always was the freaking loser, the one who bows to the will of the winner, who can only obey less he will think at how much it hurts.

It wasn’t how he had wanted things to be. It’s wasn’t what he had in mind when he first thought about love. It wasn’t the way he had thought things would go when they first started sleeping together.

He had wanted a strong, faithful lover, one who would be caring and who would be compassionate and who would listen to his pain and problems, someone who would take him in his arms to warm him, encourage him, protect him. He had wanted night of intense frictions, tender kisses, little words whispered in his ear while they made love tenderly.

How naive he had been… and still was.

_I was a virgin before he came along and I told him and he just laughed…_

They’re both naked now. They’re looking at each other for a moment. If the pale man is very smug, he himself… He’s shaking. From what, exactly? Fear? Excitement? Rage? All three? The other man spread his legs wider, letting nothing to the imagination. His arms are open, his face half hidden away by his long silky locks.

_Will you dare?_

His breath almost stop and he almost choke as he contemplate the body offered to him. No mark, no scar. Pale and perfect. Lust and wet dream’s object. Source of deep, hidden hatred almost ready to burst out of him one way or another, even if it’s by the sin of flesh.

There’s nothing that could mare such perfection, though, not even the lose of one eye (and why does he think so, it makes no sense, his ‘lover’ has both eyes in perfect condition) or the trials of war.

Who on Earth or in Heaven or Hell dared to give such beauty to such an evil creature?

The one eye he can spot through the pale, curly locks of hair is inviting him to join him, to come closer, and he obey, feeling almost dead inside.

He spread his lover’s thighs, and that smug, damning smile which is getting on his nerves, which he has to endure still, seems to widen even more, if such a thing is still possible.

_Will you dare? ___

__His blood is starting to boil. He hates him!_ _

__He wants to hurt him, want to make him scream._ _

__His hips thrust forward suddenly, brutally. He’s impaling his lover in one move, not caring about the pain, about the blood it draws out, or the sharp scream of pain that drill through his ears. This time, he’s the one smiling. A bright, sharp, triumphing smile._ _

_You see, I did dare!_

__A smile soon erased, for teeth sink into his flesh to muffle the scream which, the second before, had made him feel so much better. Nails are scratching his back, making him bleed too, and his body arches in pain as he start crying out too._ _

__Bites and scratches, like animals. Nothing very exceptional. Nothing more than marks that would be erased far too soon, as they waited for their next encounter._ _

__The other doesn’t pretend to smile anymore (was his previous cocky smile real anyway, or just one more illusion?) but look at him in hatred, in rage, just as he moves, his body begging for more and accommodating to the situation._ _

__No more words are exchanged between them. They move, simply, and the only noises troubling the silence are those of their mutual pleasure, as strange as said pleasure is._ _ Back and forth motions, seemingly endless. Sharp cries of pain and pleasure. almost animalistic growls. Moans of intense pleasure. Frictions and heat. For a moment, the world doesn’t exist anymore, it’s only them, that futon, and what they are doing presently, fucking. 

_I did dare, and it feels so good!_

He doesn’t control his body anymore, not really. His gestures are almost mechanicals, he has learned the motions since long it’s almost pointless to try and be creative or more caring. Still he moves, quickening the pace, or slowing it down, just because some part of it doesn’t want the end to come so soon. 

____And the other, who probably wish for the same thing even if he doesn’t say so, barely groans when he changes the pace. Instead, he’s actually encouraging him between two moans of pleasure/pain.  
How long does it last? He’s unable to tell._ _ _ _

____But everything comes to an end with a last scream of release, and he just fall flat on the futon, next to his lover’s body, partially lying on him as the pale man start to play with his short hairs. He commented once he liked them, and their unusual color._ _ _ _

____They stay quiet and still for a while, trying to gather their wits and breath, to come back to reality. Especially him, as the pale man seems to recuperate faster than him at any rate. Just like every damn time. Already he has pushed his lover away, sitting and using a sheet to clean up the traces of their lovemaking off of his body._ _ _ _

____He tries to stay silent, but lose the battle, and his voice betrays him far too easily._ _ _ _

____“Rajura,” he calls out weakly, voice almost broken._ _ _ _

____The Gen Masho pauses in what he’s doing, hands stopping short of actually rebinding his belt over his kimono. He looks at him hautinghly, in more than one way. He’ll stay silent. Rajura will wait until he speaks first, like always._ _ _ _

_Go away! Goawaygoawaygoawaygoawaygoawaygoawaygoawaygoawaygoaway…_

____“Stay…”_ _ _ _

____He said it. So softly, so weakly it’s barely audible. But his voice still remains hopeful. However, the hope he still climbs to die a little more each time. He can only curse himself for his weakness. Why can’t he just give it up? Never, no never will Rajura consent to spend the rest of the night cycle with him, never will he stay by his side just to share heat or perhaps, tenderly curl beside him._ _ _ _

____This time is no different than the ones who came before. The Gen Masho sniffs in contempt, as if it was the only reward such a question had merited._ _ _ _

____“Why should I?”_ _ _ _

_Because we loved each other once or so I thought, because we just made love together, just like you asked me to, because I love you so much it scares me and I want to make you sweet love, not roughly like we did, because for me it’s not a game and Kami-sama, I want you!_

______He thinks all of it, but doesn’t say anything. He can only beg with his eyes. Rajura’s lips twitch in a barely noticeable smirk. The tentative, sinful smile he wore before is now more smug than ever._ _ _ _ _ _

______“That’s what I thought.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______And he turns his heels and leave the room, letting the Doku Masho alone. Naaza closes his eyes. They’re burning him, and something wet is sliding down his cheeks._ _ _ _ _ _

______He hated Rajura, hated him from the deep of his soul. He really did. Or at least, he was trying to convince himself he was feeling hatred. He would have wanted to be able to say ‘no’ to Rajura, to refuse him. Sometimes, he wished to kill him with his own hands. He wanted to see him suffer just like himself suffered from the cold way he was being discarded after their lovemaking._ _ _ _ _ _

______No._ _ _ _ _ _

______That wasn’t quite that. He wanted something else. He wanted… he wanted…_ _ _ _ _ _

______He wanted to be free. Be strong of will and mind, so he wouldn’t let himself be draw to the Gen Masho yet again. He wanted, if only once, for Rajura to join him in his quarters instead of going to his each time. Just that, just one, to prove him he was more than a fuck toy for the pale man._ _ _ _ _ _

______However, he knew it was only wistful thinking._ _ _ _ _ _

______For once you were caught in the Gen Masho’s web of seduction, there was no hope of ever changing the rules of the game or escaping him again._ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> 'Seduction' has a sequel, currently untranslated, called 'Intrigues' in French. You may find the fic here on fanfiction.net if you're curious: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3702165/1/Intrigues  
> I hope to also translate it someday, when I'll more time and motivation.


End file.
